Honesty
by mightiest.mouse
Summary: Briarlight and Blossomfall are honest with each other.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Warriors." However, I ask that you do not repost this story anywhere without my permission.

**Rated:** K+

**Author's Note:** I've always found the friction between Blossomfall and Briarlight interesting and I hope I managed to capture it in this short story. As well, I enjoyed writing a different side of Briarlight than we usually see in the series. Enjoy!

Morning rays stabbing through the gaps in the den wall roused Blossomfall into wakefulness. With a grunt of annoyance, she rose stiffly from her nest, then winced as pain sliced through her hind legs. Last night, she had been training with Sunstrike and the WindClan warrior had tried a new move on her. He had meant to strike the muscle at the back of her legs, but he had kept his claws out as he had done so and cut into both her legs. Stretching, she bit back a yowl of agony, but she was relieved that the pain felt fiery like scratches, not sharp like muscle damage. Relieved, she stepped gracefully around Bumblestripe and padded out of the den.

The sun had risen above the trees and turned the camp soft with its still-rosy glow. Blossomfall sat down outside the den, enjoying the light as she groomed the sleep from her pelt. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the warm air and tasted the clean scents of the forest. Perhaps she would be assigned to a hunting patrol today. It would be good to stretch her legs and catch prey for her Clan.

The sound of the other cats gathering together for Brambleclaw's orders made Blossomfall open her eyes. The ThunderClan deputy was giving his orders in his usual calm, controlled manner. Rising to her paws, she made her way over to join the crowd when a voice called to her from outside the medicine den. Turning, her heart sank as she spotted Briarlight, staring at her, clearly waiting for her to respond. Gritting her teeth, Blossomfall bounded over.

"What is it?" she asked, fighting to keep the annoyance out of her meow.

Her sister's eyes were calm, yet there was sadness in their depths that made Blossomfall's pelt itch. "I was hoping you'd come into the forest with me," Briarlight meowed. "It's such a nice day, I'd love to get out of camp for a while."

Blossomfall hesitated. She didn't want to carry her sister into the forest and watch her all day. She wanted to hunt and do something productive. Stiffling a sigh, she pushed away the voice that told her that wasn't the _real_ reason she didn't want to be with her sister.

As the silence lengthened, Briarlight mewed softly, "We haven't gone out together as sisters for moons. I'd really appreciate it, Blossomfall."

Mousedung. How could she refuse now?

"All right. I've got to tell Brambleclaw first, then I'll come back, okay?"

Briarlight nodded, a purr rising from her chest. Flicking her tail, Blossomfall turned and padded over to the deputy, waiting while he gave orders to Dustpelt.

"Make sure you check the WindClan border carefully. If they put so much as a paw over it, I want to know," the dark tabby tom growled.

Dustpelt dipped his head, turning to his patrol of Brightheart, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight and Brackenfur. "If I catch another prey-stealer on our side of the border..." he growled.

Brightheart touched her tail to his shoulder reassuringly before they raced for the camp entrance, disappearing into the forest. Blossomfall turned to Brambleclaw.

"Is it okay if I take Briarlight out into the forest today?" she asked. "She wanted to get some fresh air."

"Of course," the deputy's voice was warm, though tinged with pity. Blossomfall had a sudden urge to rake her claws across his face. "Take all the time you want."

"Thanks," she muttered, padding back to meet her sister. Dipping her head, she meowed, "Come on, let's go."

The walk into the forest was uneventful. Blossomfall gritted her teeth as she carried her sister, her fur prickling with irritation. She could be hunting, or doing something _useful_ for her Clan. She even wished she were asleep and visiting the Dark Forest, anger coursing through her, her body aching but feeling more alive than she did in the waking world. Her mother never visited the Dark Forest. Only there was she free of her criticism. At least when the Dark Forest warriors criticized her, they were only trying to help her become a better warrior. Her mother only put her down because she loved Briarlight more.

Blossomfall swallowed a growl. She would never be good enough for any cat, but at least the Dark Forest warriors were honest about it. Her mother would always claim to love her, but what mother would make their kit feel the way Millie made her feel? Why would a mother pick favourites?

She knew she was being unfair. Briarlight couldn't help that she had been injured. Knowing this only irritated her more, as she knew that she was in the wrong, but she couldn't help feeling the way she did. _Why did StarClan make this happen?_ she raged yet again. _Why are they so cruel? They're just like Millie, claiming they care about us, but hurting us all the time..._

"Blossomfall!" Briarlight meowed into her ear, causing Blossomfall to stop in surprise. "You can let me down, now."

"Okay," Blossomfall grunted, crouching down to let her sister slide carefully off her back. Stepping away, she sat down on the soft grass, taking a quick look around her. They were in a clearing, with flowers blooming and the lush foliage arching above them. She raised her head, tasting the air. No sign of foxes or badgers.

Briarlight's hind legs were splayed awkwardly behind her as she stretched her forepaws in front of her, her gaze fixed on Blossomfall. "I thought we should talk," she mewed quietly.

"What about?"

"You know what," Briarlight growled uncharacteristically, her amber eyes flashing. "You avoid me."

Blossomfall tried not to let her hackles rise. "I don't." 

"Yes, you do. Don't lie to me, Blossomfall. I know why you avoid me. I know what Millie says about you and I know how much you resent the attention she gives me."

Her anger faded. "I... I don't think she cares about me anymore," she mewed, feeling wretched. "All she talks about is you. I know you're injured, but it's like I don't exist anymore, except when I do something wrong, then she has nothing but bad things to say about me."

Blossomfall flattened her ears. Thinking about her mother caused her fury to flare up again. "Anyway, why should you care?" she snarled at her sister. "You're the one getting all of the attention. I bet you never remind Millie that she has two other kits!"

Briarlight stayed calm, her amber gaze unwavering. "I try," she meowed. "Millie is suffering, Blossomfall. It isn't right what she's doing, but it's how she's coping. She doesn't listen to what _I_ want, either."

Blossomfall snorted. "And what's _that_?" she growled, then instantly felt ashamed. Of course her sister would be suffering, unable to fight or feed her Clan. She spent her days laying in the medicine den, listening to Jayfeather complain about one thing or another. That was no life for a warrior.

Her sister's eyes blazed. "What do you _think_ I want, mouse-brain?" she snarled. "I want to be able to walk, run, hunt and fight like every other cat! I've had to give up everything I've ever wanted. I'll never be able to defend my Clan, or have kits. Even when I could do something useful for the Clan, my own mother is too scared to let me try it! You've got four working legs and you act like your life is _so_ hard!"

The two sister faced each other, pelts bristling, teeth bared. Blossomfall wanted to rake her claws across her sister's face, but at the same time her pelt burned with shame. _She's right,_ she thought. _I can still be a warrior, but Briarlight's lost everything. She doesn't even visit the Dark Forest, but I have a whole other world to live in..._

"I know where you go at night."

Blossomfall's eyes stretched wide. "What?" Her heart pounded. Her sister couldn't possibly know.

Briarlight's eyes narrowed. "You go to the Dark Forest, don't you?" she rasped. "You fight like a rogue and wake up with injuries."

"How did you know?"

"I have two working ears. And I'm not stupid," her sister grunted. "I'm not sure if I can say the same about you."

Blossomfall spat furiously. "At least I'm noticed there!" she yowled. "At least there I'm actually acknowledged. Nobody in ThunderClan cares about me. Nobody!"

"_I_ care! You wake up with injuries! They don't care about hurting you there. They're savages."

"They're training me to be a good warrior!" Blossomfall protested. "That's all. They're tough on me, which is better than the training ThunderClan warriors do. Some of the warriors are as soft as kittypets!"

Briarlight's eyes widened. "They're not just _tough_ on you. They _shred_ you!"

"_No_ cat can shred me!" Blossomfall spat. "I'm a _warrior_!"

The two sisters glared at each other, hackles raised. Blossomfall wanted to rake her claws across her sister's face. _What does she know?_

Suddenly, Briarlight sighed and the fight went out of her. Sadness clouded her eyes. "I know I can't change your mind," she meowed softly. "And it's good that you're learning and becoming a better warrior, but I wish you'd realize that they're not just training you to help you."

"You don't go there," Blossomfall muttered sullenly. "You don't know."

"It just _can't_ be just to help you." When Blossomfall didn't reply, Briarlight sighed and shook her head. "Can we be friends again?" she begged. "I hate this fighting, this anger. We're littermates."

Her sister's words clawed at her heart. "Of course we can," Blossomfall purred rustily. She padded forward and touched her nose to Briarlight's. "On one condition."

The dark brown she-cat tipped her head to the side, puzzled. "What?"

"We have to talk more often and be really honest with each other. We won't always agree, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't speak out minds."

Briarlight purred. "That sounds good to me," she meowed.

Blossomfall crouched. "Let's go back to camp."

Briarlight scrambled onto her back and the two sisters headed back through the forest, the silence much less awkward than it had been on the way out. Though the frost still bit at her heart, Blossomfall felt a tiny prick of warmth. _We'll always be littermates, even if we don't always think the same thing,_ she thought. _I'm glad we can always be honest with each other._


End file.
